


Is that how you really feel about me?

by Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Reiner Braun, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk/pseuds/Jaehyunjustwantssomemilk
Summary: In a place like the Marleyan slums; life is prison for an omega. They’re treated like slaves in many shapes and forms, and they have no basic rights. The only ways of an omega making it out of that shit hole of a town are by marrying alpha nobles and being pretty.Enter Reiner Braun. An omega that is neither beautiful nor does he want to marry an Alpha noble. An omega that was sold by his own alpha parents. An omega that despises all alphas.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Is that how you really feel about me?

**Author's Note:**

> I made another story since it was a tie in the poll.

Yes, I made another fanfic. I just wanna say if you do not like this ship and come to disrespect it I will probably report you. This story is for Reiner harem stans and JeanRei shippers. I will not delete my story to cater to you if it’s not your favorite ship. Your ship nor mine is canon. 

Onto the readers. I just wanna say thank you for pressing this and making me think I have a chance of writing it. You make me genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
